Corazón de hielo
by UNK9
Summary: Kagome es secuetrada mientras se dirige al instituto. Pasa mucho tiempo en un edificio abandonado siendo usado como objeto para descargar tensiones del hombre de traje. Mientras Inuyasha preocupado por la desaparicion de Kagome y enojado por los pocos avances empieza una busqueda por si mismo. Al encontrarla Kagome ya había cambiado, su corazón calido es ahora frio ycdesconfiado.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen totalmente a Rumiko Takahashi. La reina es propietaria de los lugares, del pozo y la historia general. Yo solo modifique un pequeño hilo en la historia.

Prólogo.

La sensación del fuego recorriendo mis venas, transformando mis venas en hierro fundido, el dolor, el peor que haya sentido hasta este momento, Kagome Higurashi se podría decir que es una chica normal sino la ves en este momento, retorciéndose de dolor, sintiendo el liquido inyectado en una vena cuidadosamente ubicada, recorriendo sus venas, llegando a su corazón, no podía aguantarlo, era demasiado. Pero aun así, quiero ver una ultima vez a Inuyasha, esa simple frase podía darle fuerzas para seguir soportando semejante dolor, sentir sus huesos romperse y curarse en segundos, sentir que se queda sin aire, la desesperación de no poder ver luego de que se le administro la inyección.

Puede escuchar como alguien destruye algo, sonó como si hubiese explotado y ella inmediatamente pensó en Inuyasha, hacia días había descubierto, que si no pensaba en el dolor en todo su cuerpo podía soportarlo mejor, y era mucho mejor si dedicaba toda su mente a Inuyasha, en pensar que él llegaría a rescatarle, que podría estar juntos, que él no la había abandonado como había insinuado aquel hombre de traje negro. Tenia que luchar, soportar el dolor, lo soportaría por su amor.

 _"Deberías rendirte, sabes que no puedes soportarlo, quieres descansar, quieres que termine"_ hay momentos en los que la voz habla, en otras puede sentir que esta allí, mayormente cuando el hombre de traje quiere diversión, nunca le ayuda, solo le habla y no la distrae del dolor hablándole, solo observa, y se puede sentir en el aire el placer sádico de el hombre y el de la voz, femenina, hay que aclarar.

 _"Si es lo que quieres, deberías empezar a contar"_ el grito fue desagarrado, el sentir como te desgarran, como te destruyen, como pierdes cada día un poco más de tu ya dañada cordura.

-Ya estas contando-había empezado a hablar, cuando habla es solo para torturarla psicológicamente, destruir su mente y ver cuanto aguanta.

-novecientos... noventa y... tres, novecientos... ochenta y... seis-desde que el hombre de traje había visto que se desmayaba en medio del dolor había ideado una técnica, la obligaba a contar hacia atrás desde el mil restando siete.

No había vuelto a desmayarse, sabía que para descansar tenía que morir y se negaba a descansar, no sin ver antes a Inuyasha. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Kagome había visto al hanyou.

Habían terminado de exterminar a un demonio algo débil, y los aldeanos les insistieron a quedarse, Kagome estaba preocupada, tenía que volver a su época, una muy importante evaluación de literatura la estaba esperando, tenia que estudiar y presentarse a rendir.

Así espero a que Inuyasha terminara su tazón de Ramen, siempre estaba de buen humor al terminar de comer, si quería pedirle algo este era el momento adecuado. Espero pacientemente que terminara, soporto los comentarios pidiéndole que dejara de cocinar y le diera todos los días Ramen. Hasta que el momento llegó, Inuyasha vio que no había más Ramen y se dio por satisfecho.

-Inuyasha, puedo pedirte algo?-cuando Kagome dijo pedir el hanyou la miro sospechosamente, parecía saber que quería la chica, pero aun así dejo que siguiera hablando.

-Debo volver a mi casa, solo estaré unos días-habló rápidamente, no creía ser capaz de irse sin dejar a Inuyasha por los suelos pero al menos debía intentarlo.

Pues, obviamente, Inuyasha no quiso dejarla ir, puso de excusas que Naraku estaba cerca, que tenían que buscar los fragmentos, que debía quedarse, y como había pensado Kagome no fue hasta que uso el conjuro que pudo irse.

El dolor volvió, parecía que el hombre de traje estaba vigilandole, para saber en que momento podría sorprenderla, parecía disfrutar como Kagome se sorprendía al ser despertada por el dolor, llegar de golpe. Otro dedo salió, y el dolor insoportable al inicio fue un poco menor.

-Kagome, parece ser que estar acostumbrándote al dolor, tendré que cambiar mis métodos?-aunque preguntó, era más que obvio que no escucharía sus sugerencias.

Aun sabiendo que el dolor era menor, el hombre de traje siguió con la sesión del día, y al irse prometió tener los nuevos juguetes para no aburrirse.

No podía aguantarlo, pero debía, por Inuyasha, por sus amigos, para derrotar a Naraku, debía aguantar todo, y aunque no podía escapar, ya que estaba encadenada de pies y manos a una silla, no estaba bien alimentada, se le notaban mucho los huesos de las costillas, y las mejillas habían desaparecido, pálida, con ojeras, llena de cicatrices, pálida y con las uñas de las manos y los pies ennegrecidas, Kagome solo podía sentir las cicatrices pero tampoco le importaba mucho ver el resto de su cuerpo, no quería bajar su poco autoestima.

Con solo verla podrías ver lo cansada que estaba, sus lagrimas secas, su sangre goteando, no podías saber la hora, pero debía ser tarde ya que Kagome se durmió, no podía seguir despierta, su cuerpo pedía a gritos dormir. No quería dormir, al dormir solo tendría pesadillas.

Solo espero que Inuyasha no me haya olvidado.


	2. El rescate

Chapter 1: Rescate.

El día empezó normalmente, la policía de Tokyo estaba en busqueda de Kagome Higurashi, la preocupada madre había llamado para saber sobre los avances, pero no había mucho, ya que el extraño amigo de la desaparecida estaba estorbando, por cada pista que encontraban él siempre las destruía o decía tener el "olor" de su amiga y la escondía entre sus ropas, al inicio habían pensado que podía ser buena ayuda por el físico que portaba, además de que parecía ser inteligente pero luego vieron la verdad y hasta algunos comenzaron a inventar historias de como el mismo Inuyasha había secuestrado a su amiga luego de que esta lo rechazara y que estaba retrasando la investigación por ello.

Esta vez Inuyasha no había aparecido todo el día, lo que los oficiales tomaron como una buena señal, pero Inuyasha estaba haciendo algo muy importante, algo que nadie abría sospechado.

El dolor se podía oler en el aire y aquello a Inuyasha no le agrado en absoluto, ya que significaba que Kagome había sufrido o en ese momento podría estarlo, podía oler sangre, carne quemada y algo extraño, el olor era picante y dulzón pero no le prestó mucha atención a aquello, debía encontrar a Kagome, no se perdonaría el haberla dejado ir, el ignorar a su instinto cuando le dijo que Kagome estaba en problemas y mucho menos que lo último que le dijo fue que solo la necesitaba para detectar los fragmentos, no con esas palabras pero algo similares y era bien sabido que Kagome salta a conclusiones muy rápidamente.

Finalmente llegó a una puerta negra, de apariencia de estar hecha de acero o un similar, no queriendo ser descubierto olfateo un poco para saber si debía traspasar la puerta para encontrar a Kagome, humedad, mugre, y la sangre de Kagome, que podía hallarse justo detrás de la extraña puerta, Inuyasha estaba preparado para destrozar la puerta cuando se abrió, y esperando encontrarse con un enemigo Inuyasha se tensó listo para atacar, sorprendiéndose al ver a una muy débil Kagome, con el rostro cubierto de sangre y extremadamente delgada, cuando lo vio soltando un suspiro se desmayó, Inuyasha logró atraparla a mitad de camino y preocupado comenzó a buscar alguna herida, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de algunas cicatrices mal cicatrizadas, algunos cortes abiertos y unos que parecían estar infectadas, no entró a la habitación debía salir lo más rápido posible, ya tenía a Kagome consigo no teniendo nada más que hacer allí.

Extrañamente no se había cruzado con nadie en lo que encontró a Kagome, y ella no parecía haber estado huyendo, Inuyasha no se preocupo por eso, solo sabía que debía llevar a Kagome con su madre para saber si debía llevarla con Kaede o sus heridas eran lo suficientemente graves como para ir al extraño edifico blanco.


End file.
